TEBD Spotlight 4: Samuel Spencer X Trixie Murasame
by rdzreborn2k5
Summary: "Takes place a Year after Spotlight Extra 3: Underfist* the Story of Samuel Spencer meeting Trixie Murasame for the first time
1. Chapter 1

Terra Earth Blaze Drive Spotlight 4: Samuel Spencer X Trixie Murasame Part 1

Opening Theme: Phantom Minds by Nana Mizuki

Link 1: .com/watch?v=aXuvsDwsju4

Hyosuke Murasame's Journal Entry

For 4 years my family choose to reside in a city in Nevada called Eden City. We were planning to go to Dimmesdale CA but my father Hyo has informed us that Car Crash which called a friend of mine had been killed in and his only daughter Trixie Tang has disappeared without a trace. Since then while I went off to Sreach for surviving members of the Murasame Clan and Harusame's Clan the Arashikage, My wife Harusame and my two daughters, the oldest Trixie Murasame (I named her after the same girl who been as Speed Racer's side during his youth, And could possibly be the mother of his two sons Speed Jr and X.) and the 2nd Daughter Keiko

A day before Hyosuke is about to leave the house as he see his two daughters "Trixie, I'm off to continue the Sreach for surviving members of both Murasame & Arashikage Clan. I want you and Keiko take care of yourselves Especially you Trixie if you see any trouble remember what your grandfather and I have taught you and your sister Okay" Hyosuke said

"Okay dad you just be careful yourself" Trixie said

It's A Friday in the Afternoon and a 15 year old Trixie Murasame enters a mall bookstore in the Eden City Mall. Inside the same Bookstore Samuel "Sam" Spencer, a young human male with long Yellow hair wearing a black jacket, Dark Blue Genes, and a Red Tank top went over to the comic section when someone dressed in a boy's outfit bumped into him and fell to the ground 

"Hey be careful you should look where you're going" Samuel said as he look at the person who bumped into him and see that it's a girl "Wait sce aren't you Trixie Tang from Dimmesdale? What brings you to Eden city and why are you dressed as a guy" Samuel asked as Trixie covers his mouth 

"I'm not Trixie Tang...It's Trixie Murasame." Trixie asked 

"Well you kinda look like the girl from Dimmesdale who disappeared right after her father died in a car Crash expect you have facial Scar on your face. Anyway why pose around as a guy?" Samuel asked

"Shhhhhh No one know I like boys stuff so I came here in disgust in case someone recognized me" Trixie said

"I see there this is going, you believe that if your friends know that you like guy's stuff and they'll get the wrong idea about you?" Said Samuel

"You're not gonna tell anyone are you?" Trixie said

"Now why would I do something like that? I'm not the kind of person who would blur out someone's Secrets Besides I have one myself which I'm only to bring up to people who I can trust like my friend Jeff" Samuel said

"Well what's that?" Trixie asked

"I come for a long line of warriors known as the Hurricane Knights. ever since the 11th century A.D the Title of Hurricane Knight has been passed down to my Family from the Father to Son. My father Richard Spencer Jr is the previous Hurricane Knight when he was my age." Samuel said

"So the Spencer Family is like the Belmont Clan from the Castlevania Games?" Trixie said

"I wouldn't put it like that, instead of a whip we have a sword known as the Hurricane Blade which is like the Master Sword from the Zelda Games. Anyway about you looking at Comics and Manga why hide yourself?" Samuel asked

"Ever since my Family decided to reside here. I attend to keep that fact that I like boys stuff Secrets" Trixie said

"There's no shame for a girl who like boys stuff like comic books I have a younger sister who buy and collect Transformers and Gundam toys she even play games like Street Fighter 4 and all of that which most games boys play" Samuel said

"So you don't think I'm wired for liking Boy's stuff?" Trixie said

"Hell no that's your choice to like boys stuff no one has no say against that" Samuel said

Just the Trixie began to blush as she takes off her cap and let down her jet black hair "I'm glad to hear that coming from a guy...so what's your name" Trixie asked

"I'm Samuel Spencer, my friends call me Sam for short" Samuel said

"You don't mind if I call you Sammy?" Trixie hugs his right arm

"Sure if that's what you want" Samuel said

"Thanks could you and I hang for a awhile so we get to know each other?" Trixie said

"Sure why not" Samuel said as he and Trixie leaves the Bookstore.

After leaving the Bookstore Samuel and Trixie Took a walk around the top floor of the Eden City Mall. As they two enter a woman department store Samuel waited until Trixie came back out. Moments later she return wearing her normal outfit a Blue tank top-turtle neck, white boots, and white Skirt.

"So what kind of work does your parents do?" Trixie said as she warps her arms around Samuel's arm as the two begin walking.

"My father, Richard Spencer Jr. He's a with Interpol when he's not on duty he's Martial Art instructor he has his Dojo on the 1st Floor on the right side of the mall. When he was 12 he learned a Martial Art called Tiger Khan Martial Arts during his time in Main land China. Right now he took his 20 students to attend a Martial Arts Tournament in Los Vegas. And my mom Natasha Spencer she's is a businesswoman" Samuel explained

"So she's like Johnny Test's mom her line of work and profession is never explained" Trixie said

"That's right even I don't know what her profession is, So how long you been in Eden City" Samuel said

"My family been living here for 4 years we were in Kyoto, Japan when the 2nd Shadow Rage War broke out, I don't know much of about Eden City do you know any history about Eden City?" Trixie asked

"Eden City was first establish 60 years ago during the earlier days of the City the never had any of those casinos that you would seen in Vegas. In fact Eden City is about the only City in the State of Nevada that doesn't have Casinos. This is because the City Council doesn't want to attract the wrong kind of people to Eden City." Samuel said

"You mean the people who would attempt to cheat the Casinos like on that Episode on CSI and that Movie 21?" Trixie asked

"That and the fact the some of the members of the Eden City Council are Catholic priest" Samuel said

"I see but that does stop anyone from taking a drive to Los Vegas since it take 5-6 Hours to leave from here to Los Vegas" Trixie said

"Well the Council has no control on where people want to go in Nevada" Samuel said

"And what do you do after School?" Trixie asked

"Me? I a member of the Eden City High Kendo Club and part of the Hockey Team. I come the mall to hang out on a weekends" Samuel said

Now outside of the mall Samuel and Trixie are in the parking lot 

"I don't normally ask a girl this but you don't mind coming over to my house for the night" Samuel said

And then Trixie began to Blush again "You would ask me that?" Trixie asked

"Well it's my first time asking girl that" Samuel said

"I can tell my mother that I'll be late coming but what about your parents?" Trixie said

"It's okay she's on a Business Trip in New York and will be back on Monday" Samuel said

"Okay" Trixie said as she got into Samuel's Car which resembles HotRod/Rodimus Prime's Car Mode

later that evening Samuel drove into suburban area until they park into the drive way of a what appeared to be a Japanese style house as seen in Animes.

"So you live here? Your Mother must have a good paying job?" Trixie said

"The light in the living room is on Elena must be home from her After School Program she's in" Samuel said

As the two enters the house they walk into the living room they see Lena playing Street Fighter 4, she's playing Sakura while another online player is playing Chun-Li.

"You're back from the Mall so soon?" Lena said

"Elena, This is Trixie Murasame I met her at the mall, her mother side it's okay for to come over" Samuel said

"Fine" Elena said

"She don't mind you bring a girl here?" Trixie asked

"Please this is the first time he brought a girl here and for the record I don't care if my brothers does bring a girl here it's none of my business anyway has anyone ever asked that you look like the girl his disappeared Trixie Tang" Elena said

"I don't much about this Trixie Tang, My father named me after Speed Racer Sir's Wife" Trixie said

afterwords Trixie followed Samuel to his room and found a huge Sleep Dog sleeping on his bed

"Reese! how long you in on my bed this time?" Samuel said as Reese started to bark at Trixie "Now stop that she's a friend, Her name is Trixie Murasame" said Samuel and then Reese move towards Trixie and begin sniffing her next her jump on her and lick her face

"Okay Reese you can get down now" Samuel and Reese jump back on Samuel's bed

"Is he your dog?" Trixie said

"Yeah My grandfather gave him to be when I was 5 and he was a puppy. During the summers he stay inside the house" Samuel said

"It's seem he likes your bed" Trixie said

"He always gone into my room. Lena doesn't allow him in hers" Samuel said

"So what do you went he on your bed?" Trixie asked

"It's okay I normal go into one of the guest rooms" Samuel said

Now in the Guest bedroom Samuel who is now in his Sleep Clothes laying down on the left side of the bed meanwhile Trixie she step out of the guest bathroom now wearing a Light blue night grown as Samuel look right at her it almost like he can see Trixie's Bra and Panties. She walked over to the bed stand right in front of Samuel

"You like?" Trixie asked

"Y-Yeah" said Samuel as his face start to blush and then Trixie sat right back to him.

"I want to thank you for letting me see you house I never actually been inside anyone else's home since Mother Home School me and sister since I was 11" Trixie said

"So this is your inside guy's house" Samuel said

"That's right" Trixie said as she look right at Samuel and suddenly the two hold each other into each other arms and then Samuel gives a nice big kiss to Trixie. The two held on to each other until she pressed her tongue into his mouth that he reacted, pressing his own against hers

Next Trixie lay Samuel on the bed "Sammy?" Trixie said

"Yeah?" Samuel said

"There's something I wanted to tell you" Trixie said as she took over her headband and place it next to the lamp "I love you. ever since we met at this the bookstore I started to have this boy-girl feelings for you" Trixie said

"You know what in the same way I have the some feelings for you as well" Samuel said

3 Hour later Resse is in the living room and hear the door knocking Elena got up to see who it is Elena opens the open and a 12 year boy enters the house

"Okay Joshua where you been up too?" Elena asked

"Nothing Special" Joshua replied

Elena notice a kiss mark over her brother's neck "Nothing Special huh? You been with some girl?" Elena said

Samuel and Trixie came into the Living room " Joshua you came back from the Movie you told mom and Dad about?" Samuel said

"Samuel who's she?" Joshua asked

"This is Trixie She'll be staying with us for the night since the buses don't run at this hour" Samuel explained

Joshua look at both Samuel and Trixie and notice a sweat over their arms "So you did been uhhhhh...you know"

Trixie and Samuel started to Blush "Josh I don't think we should be tell a 12 and 11 year old that" Samuel said looking the other way 

Meanwhile back in Dimmesdale it's about 6 in the evening and a 15 year old Timmy Turner is boy him by himself while his mother and father gone on a cruise for the weekend. Since he's old enough to take care of himself Vicky is out of a job.

Right now Timmy has return home as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV when he hears the doorbell ringed

"Who could that be at this hour" Timmy said as he open the door he see Tootie, Vicky's younger sister who has a crush on Timmy since they where in Grades School.

"Tootie what brings you over here at this hour?" Timmy asked as Tootie steps in

"I heard that you were by yourself for the weekend I decided to come over and check up on you" Tootie said

"You know Vicky hates my guts and doesn't like me being around you after what happine before I was told she doesn't want me near you" Timmy said

"Well she's not here isn't she? And besides she can to suck on some biker's dick for all I care, She can't watch me 24/7" Tootie said

"Damn since when she started talking like that." Timmy said to himself

"Anyway you have any dinner tonight?" Tootie asked

"No I decided not to have anything tonight" Timmy said

"That won't do it's not wise for someone to skip dinner" Tootie said as she walked into the Kitchen

Minutes later Timmy is at the Table and Tootie came out of the Kitchen holding a dish with both hand and places it in front of Timmy

"What did you made here?" Timmy asked

"It's Yakiudon" Tootie answered

"I didn't know you cook Japanese?" Timmy said

"I been learning for over a year and look up some Recipes on the Internet" Tootie said

"She doesn't seem to be the same girl I use to avoid when I was a kid" Timmy said as he started eating. After Timmy finished eating he got up from the Table and to the gone into the Kitchen to wash the dishes

"So how was it Timmy?" Tootie asked

"It was good, At least it's eatable unlike what Akane Tendo tried to get Ranma and her own Family to eat" Timmy said

"Well if she let Kasumi teach her how to cook better Ranma wouldn't have anything to say against her cooking" Tootie said

"Tootie, I never ask you this you don't mind hanging around for a while, If it's okay with your parents" Timmy said

"Sure I'll stay for a while if you like" Tootie said

"Okay I'm planning to watch this Anime DVD I just got on I don't know if you watch something like this." Timmy showed Tootie the DVD cover

"Soul Eater Season 1, I think I heard of it" Tootie said

"Okay I'll get the DVD Player set up then" Timmy said

An hour later Chester call Timmy on the phone "Hello?" Timmy said as he picks up the House Phone

"Timmy it's me Chester, I'm calling to tell you that you missed it" Chester said

"Miss what?" Timmy asked

"Two out of Town guys was arrest over something over at the old lot downtown and a crowd is pissed because the 3rd guy wasn't there and they all want their money back" Chester said

"I bet those people have been coned" Timmy said

"Anyway what's you been up too tonight?" Chester said

"I'm watching Soul Eater and DVD and Tootie is watching it with me" Timmy said

"Tootie? Are you sure about her being there with you? you know how her sister hate your guts remember" Chester said

"I know what after all Vicky put me to when I was younger she can kiss my ass. Tootie came here under her own choice" Timmy said

"Okay anyway if you're gonna watch a Anime with Tootie you should watch something that that New Angel OAV" Chester said

"New Angel? Chester I'm 14 and so is Tootie I can't watch that you know that New Angel is a one of those Adult Animes" Timmy said

Just then AJ grabs the Phone from Chester's hand "Forget what he said about that Hentai Anime he spoke off. Since Tootie is with you make sure that you have the windows closed at all times. I hear that there's a masked voyeur running around. You don't wanna put up a show for this creep" AJ said

"Okay AJ I'll do that" Timmy said

To Be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Terra Earth Blaze Drive Spotlight 4: Samuel Spencer X Trixie Murasame Part 2

Opening Theme: Phantom Minds by Nana Mizuki

Link 1: .com/watch?v=aXuvsDwsju4

Late at night in a unknown area in Dimmesdale a man who seem to look like he's in his mid-Teens have been shown a Picture of Trixie Murasame inside the Eden City Mall

"It's here Sir but we been told that the KND Splinter Cell have stage a Car that killed her 4 years ago"

"Maybe she was inside her Family's car when they had someone engineer that Car crash"

"No Matter once she return to Dimmesdale Capture her"

The Next day in Eden City Samuel and Trixie spots a group of Police Cars

"Excuse me officer is something wrong?" Trixie asked

"Witnesses found this man planting a bomb under one of the bus heading for Dimmesdale" Officer said

And the Hotrod Transform into his Robot mode "Sam I have a feeling that this could be what the Sliver guy told prime a little while ago" Hotrod said

Trixie Turn around and saw Hotrod "Sammy your car is one of the Autobots?" Trixie asked

"He's kinda like my Guardian kinda like how Bumblebee is Guardian to another human who's name is Sam Witwicky" Samuel said

"I see at some point you met the Autobots like I did" Trixie said

Trixie Motor Cycle transform into a female Autobot named Acree

"My Father met Prime and the other Autobots before me your dad must have met Optimus Prime in some point" Samuel

"One of the Autobots were in Kyoto and Acree with among them" Trixie said

"So you been with her this whole time?" Hotrod asked

"I been watching over while her dad is away, You know Ninja stuff" Acree said

"That girl who looks like me there's something I Dimmesdale I need to know about" Trixie said

"Trixie you forgot your father doesn't want to you do anything that could get you hurt" Acree said

"It's all right Acree isn't she'll have me with her" Samuel said

"Fine lover boy if you think you can watch her back" Acree said

Hotrod return to Car mode and Samuel took Trixie to Dimmesdale watching from a roof one of the Teen Ninja spot Hotrod enter the roar heading or Dimmesdale "Master Shoken the Target is riding with someone with Yellow Rock star hair and the Car they are in his one of those Autobots"

"An Autobot huh follow that Car don't let it out of your sight"

8 Hours later back in Dimmesdale Timmy Turner is walking down the next with Tootie walking next to him when the two notice Hotrod driving right by them followed by Acree.

"Where that Car and the Motor Cycle come from?" Timmy asked himself

"I wonder who's driving it" Tootie said

After Hotrod stopped by the corner Trixie got out after Samuel got out everyone stared right at him

"Whoa who's the guy with the Rock Star Hair!" One Teen said

After Acree stopped Trixie moved her helmet and every eise gets a shock look on her face. "It can't be she's still alive?" a now shocked Timmy Turner said

"Why is everyone looking at me for?" Trixie asked

"From what Data you and Trixie Tang look almost like expect your half Zaonoid, Half Human and you have facial Scars" Acree said

Just then a girl with Yellow hair hugged Trixie "Trixie you're alright they said you disappeared right after your father was killed in that Car Crash near your house" Veronica said

"Excuse me but do I know you from somewhere?" Trixie asked

"Come on Trixie you don't have to put on that act you normally do when you want to avoid these losers" Veronica said

Trixie then pushes Veronica if her back "Excuse me I don't who you are but you got my confused with someone eise, My name is-

Just then a group in wearing masked approached Samuel and Trixie

"You there are you Trixie Tang?" one of them asked

"Actually my name is Trixie Mur-" Just then Veronica steps in front of Trixie before she could stay her full name

"Who are you people are you the ones who killed her dad?" Veronica demanded but one of the men smack into a brick wall thus caused the other Teens to panic and ran off

"Why you didn't have to attack her like that" Trixie yelled

"Hold on just who are you and what do you guys want with Trixie Tang?" Samuel said

"You whoever you are boy step a side in order to keep "Them" from trying to active their Project: Ragnarok they girl must perish" one of them aims a gun at Trixie head

while people ran off Timmy steps in "Hey hold it! Just what's this about?" Timmy Demanded

"Another one?" Just then the group gets a radio contact from a unknown sources

"Those guy in the pink shirt and hat and the long yellow hair guy must not be aware of what going on get rid of them both but don't use Deadly Force."

Just then the Hurricane Blade appeared mounted over Samuel's back "**Destruction Overdrive**" after drawing out his sword Samuel swipes his sword forward, producing an energy wave sending 3 of the Masked men flying

"What kind of sword is that" one of the Masked men said when Samuel raise it right them.

"You see here I don't know what's this is about but why are you trying to harm Trixie she do nothing to you" Samuel said

"You don't understand swordsman it's not what she have done it's what that been sea-" A gunshot to the back of the head send the Masked man into the ground face first

Timmy turned around and saw an Ice Cream holding a Sawed-off Shotgun "A Ice Cream and with a gun?"

and then a Shoken drops down from the sky "So much for the Splinter Cell" Shoken said

"Splinter Cell?" Samuel said

"You mean that Video Game Series" Timmy asked

"Not that Splinter Cell, The one i'm talking about is different from that Video Game Series" said Shoken

"I Sense a very strong Power Level coming from this guy" Said Samuel "Just who are you?"

"You may call me Shoken I been put in charge of the Teen Ninja after Chad Dickson turned out to be a traitor" Shoken said

"Wait a sce I seen these Teen Ninja in the papers they followed some madman when he started the 2nd Shadow Rage War 4 years ago" Samuel said

"Look here I don't what you people want from her but you have the wrong person?" Trixie demanded

"She must have hit her head or something grab her!"

You have something we want one of the Teen Ninja grabs Trixie from behind

"Trixie!" Samuel see the Teen Ninja held Trixie by her neck

"What do you want from her Family's Money!" Timmy asked

'Money? I family don't have money" Trixie said

"Well you shut you face as for beaver face here? Money is not what we want these Splinter Cell guys did mention "The Group's" Project: Ragnarok" Shoken said

"Ragnarok? What did this group do invade Asgard?" Trixie said

"And what is this Project: Ragnarok?" Samuel yelled

"That's not for you and the Buck Tooth faggot to know" Shoken when Tootie slaps Shoken Across his face

"How dare you call Timmy that!" Tootie said

"Grab her!" Two Ice Cream Men knocked Tootie out and picked her up

"Tootie!" Timmy yelled

Shoken fires gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy right at Timmy before he could get to Tootie "**Hado #88. Hiryu Geki zoku Shinten Raiho**"

Timmy hit sent flying and landed right on top of a blue colored Car causing the alarm to go off

Moments later Timmy wakes up inside his home surround by Samuel, Chester, Sanjay and AJ

"Take it easy Timmy, you took a nasty from that guy" Samuel said

"How did I get back home?" Timmy said

"These two who said that they are your tutors help me get you into your home, while you recover I asked my friend Jeff Eliot to track down Shoken and where he taken Trixie and Tootie" Samuel explained, Timmy looked around and see Wanda and Cosmo in Human form

"Good they are in human form" Timmy said to himself

"Hey just who are those guys and what did they grab Tootie, I understand Trixie but why Tootie no one expect for her sister has a lot of money in her back account" Chester said

"It's not money those people are after" Samuel said

"It's not then what do they want?" Sanjay asked

"according to the news reports following the end of that War, It was cause by a man who goes by the name of Father, his real name is Benedict "Ben" Uno" Samuel said

"But Benedict Uno is dead a Mobian from Planet Terra named Michael Dais beheaded him" A.J said

"Benedict Uno may be dead but his Evil still lives and someone is out there picking up where he started" Samuel said

after the door knocked Chester open the door and Jeff Eliot one of Samuel's Friends steps in

"Sam, Kup and I found where they taken those two girls, It's at a remote area northwest from here" Jeff Eliot said

Samuel grabs his Hurricane Blade and places it over his back "Let's go Jeff Eliot we're going to save both Trixie and Tootie" Samuel said

"You going to save Trixie why?" Chester asked

"My bud is not gonna allow some creeps take his girl away" Jeff said

"Tootie is one thing but Trixie is not worth it, she's a snob, she treats guys like me, Timmy and AJ like trash and most of all she's a BICTH!"

The B-Word Chester said cause Samuel and punch him in the stomach and right in the face breaking off his braces causing his mouth to bleed "Never call Trixie like that ever again." Samuel picks up Chester by his jacket "What give people like you the sole right to call Trixie that! If guys like you only knew more about her you wouldn't be call her that" Samuel said

"Don't kill me I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Chester tried to plead for mercy

Timmy gets up from the couch "Claim down Samuel, Chester didn't mean to offend her" Timmy said

"So He also know that Trixie like boys stuff also when you took liken to her" A flash back of Timmy as a girl when he discovered Trixie Tang dressed as a boy

Samuel let go off Chester

"Samuel, Jeff save Tootie for me you seems that you guys are stronger then I am" Timmy said

"We will Timmy" Samuel and Jeff steps out

"That guy flipped and what did he mean by "If guys like us only knew what her true persona is like?" Chester asked

AJ picked his Chester's Braces "Man that guy is strong if he could break off your braces You're lucky he didn't damaged your teeth" AJ said

Wanda and Cosmo went over to Timmy "Hey Timmy Jorgen is in your back yard and he want to speak to you" Wanda said

Timmy steps into his back Yard and see Jorgen "Jorgen what brings you here and what's with the Truck" Timmy asked

"This Truck here wishes to speak with you so I lead him here" Jorgen said

The Truck transform into a the Autobot Leader Optimus Prime "Are you the Chosen One Timmy Turner" Optimus Prime asked

"Yes but how did you know about-" Timmy asked

"These Autobots been knowing about that Timmy Turner" Jorgen said

"What do he want with me?" Timmy asked

"Your Strength in this battle and the others to come later on" Optimus Prime said

"You mean the Remnants of the Delightful Henchmen, I can't Tony Stark mention this "Strength" I afraid to use it agian I almost harm Tootie when I lost it. Besides This is not the encounters I face with when I was a kid this life and death here." Timmy said

"You doubts are understandable but still Samuel Spencer and Jeff Eliot's Strength alone will not be enough stop them, Your Strength will also be needed if Tootie and Trixie are to be saved from their captors" said Optimus Prime

"That would mean using having to use that hidden power I have within me. But those Ice Cream men are armed." Timmy said

Jorgen use his wand and a red sword appeared on the ground "We was hoping to hand you the Crimson Fang Sword when you get older but the things have changed since that War 4 years ago." Jorgen said

Timmy picks up the Crimson Fang sword "Tootie I don't know if I'm of any help to Samuel and Jeff but I gotta try for your sake" Timmy flew off

Meanwhile Principal Smelling took a like at Trixie "You fools this is the wrong one!" Smelling said

"What are you saying Smelling?"

"This Zaonoid half breed look alike is not the one we are looking for!" Smelling said

"I been trying to tell you people and those other people you have the wrong person my name may be Trixie but i'm not the one who went missing after her was killed in a Car crash 4 years ago." Trixie yelled

"This girl is not Trixie Tang and she a Zaonoid?" Tootie said

"You and the rest of the youth of this poor ass town didn't know that The Zaonoids are a race of slightly mutated, evolved form of humans who live on this planet along side us Humans?" Smelling said

"I knew that, but how could she been a Zaonoid?" Tootie asked

"Half-Zaonoid, Her father is a full Blooded Zaonoid and her mother is human, Many years ago When the Xorda bombarded the planet with Gene Bombs, which were supposed to wipe out the human race and maintain the rest of the planet's environment as it was at the time but the Gene Bombs instead de-evolved some of the human population, creating Overlanders but it also crated us Zaonoids as well" Smelling explained

"And those very same Gene Bombs were also sent on former Animal wild life and Pokémon reserve planets and that's how the Zaonoids, Furrnoids (or Furrienoid) and Pokémorphs came into existences" Tootie said

"You must be wondering how I can tell that Trixie Tang here if Tang is her real Surname, is a Zaonoid Half Breed. The Difference between a Overlanders and Zaonoids is that like humans The Zaonoids have 5 figure while the Overlanders have 4. Zaonoids looks similar to Humans but they all have the same color hair which is Sliver and they have Green eyes only members of the Zaonoid Royal Family have gold hair and Purple eyes. Half Breeds like Trixie here are born with the Blue Color Star symbol on their forehead and left shoulder like a Full-Blooded Zaonoid but they are not born with the Sliver hair and Green eyes. Their hair color can be any color and their eyes are Blue" Smelling flip over Trixie's hair exposing a Star over her forehead

"If this Trixie is a Zaonoid then where's Trixie Tang anyway and why do you want her?" Tootie demanded

"Like I'll tell you! Anyway This has became a Minor set back. Get rid off them both and make it look like the Police did it" Smelling said

Samuel forms unstable flaming energy in his hands and thrusts it out, causing an exploding vacuum of flame in the form of a tiger. causing a huge hold in the walls

"Let them go!" Samuel said

"Who are you?" Smelling said

"Sammy you came for me" Trixie said

"I told Acree that I have your back and I'm a Knight of my word" Samuel said

"Timmy also ask that we save Tootie here" Jeff said

"So your came to save your Zaonoid Bitch!" Pissed off by that remark, Samuel punches Smelling right in the face break off 4 of his teeth 'How dare you lay you hands on me! get them both!"

"From out of nowhere Timmy Turner rushes in and cuts down the Ice Cream with one swing

'Timmy!" Tootie yelled

"Hey Tim you healed already?" Jeff said

"Prime send me saying that my Strength is needed to save both Trixie and Tootie, as for you old man, you're Principal Smelling I seen your face on a wanted poster" Timmy said

"He's a Grades School Principal? Why would a Grades School continue what Benedict Uno started 4 years ago." Samuel said

"With Father's death I have been given command of the Delightful Henchmen, Samuel Spencer, Timmy Turner know this we'll have our revenge of you see former KND like Kuki Sanban, Wally, Hoagie or Michael you tell them that" Smelling yelled

"You stop!" Timmy see Smelling escape into a portal

"So this is Revenge" Samuel said

"But that still nothing explain what this Project: Ragnarok is about" Jeff said

A wounded man holding a gun struggling to aim it right at Trixie after Samuel frees her "You Zaonoid freak! You dear to pretend to be someone you're not and make fools of is in front of Principal Smelling" Samuel and Timmy knocks down the man into the dirt

"Trixie Tang is that really you?" Timmy asked

"You must this Timmy Turner this girl speaks off" Trixie asked

"What you talking like you must meeting me for the first time" Timmy said

"That's because she's not Trixie Tang" Tootie said

"Wha-What?" Timmy said

'She's right i'm not you believe me to be, My first name is Trixie, my fullname is Trixie Murasame, The Murasame Clan is a Zaonoid Ninja Clan from the island of Arcadia. It's an all female clan once very generation a male Zaonoid to born into the clan that Male Zaonoid is pointed as the Clan's Leader. My Father, is Hyosuke Murasame the current leader of the Murasame Clan." Trixie Explained

"So Trixie Tang is still missing since her father was kill in that Car Crash and her house burned into the ground" Timmy said

"I'm sorry to get everyone one's hopes up like that"m Trixie said

"I was hoping she came back so I can tell how sorry I am I once called Trixie Tang and cold blooded selfish bitch and should be killed, I never actually meant those hateful words I snapped" Timmy started sobbing

"If you seen that Veronica girl tell her I'm sorry for getting her hopes up also, Sammy we should head back to Eden City my presents here will only stare up bad memories about Trixie Tang when she was around" Trixie said

Acree transformed to Motor Cycle mode and Trixie hope on board "Wait do you know what happine to Trixie Tang?" Timmy asked

"I'm sorry Timmy, My family and I have no idea where she could have gone too. All I can tell you that her father and my father have been friends since high School" Trixie puts on her helmet

"Tootie looks like you're only who can ease his pain now, Take care of each other until we met agian" Samuel and Jeff took off in Hotrod

Now back in Eden City

"Sam one thing that still bugs me about all of this" Jeff said

"What's that?" Samuel asked

"If Trixie Tang is missing why those Delightful henchmen mistook Trixie Murasame for someone who looks like her" Jeff Eliot said

"I wonder what is this Splinter Cell and could they had a part in Trixie Tang's disappearance?" Trixie asked herself

-  
>Sliver Entry #5<p>

It would seem that the Shadow Guard and the Splinter Cell have mistook a Zaonoid Kounochi named Trixie Murasame for the human girl Trixie Tang. and Trixie Murasame has no idea why they mistook her for Trixie Tang. she'll mostly fine the answers one year from now.  
>-<p>

To be continue?

Ending Theme: Ima Kono Shunkan Ga Subete - Soichiro Hoshi

Link 1: .com/watch?v=nD7146h1haM

Cast

(English)  
>Johnny Yong Bosch as Samuel "Sam" Spencer<br>Dionne Quan as Trixie Murasame  
>Drake Bell as Timmy Turner<br>Daniella Monet as Tootie  
>Jordan Schartner as Jeffery "Jeff" Eliot<p>

(Japanese)  
>Soichiro Hoshi as Samuel "Sam" Spencer<br>Nana Mizuki as Trixie Murasame  
>Seki Tomokazu as Timmy Turner<br>Rie Kugimiya as Tootie  
>Kouji Yusa as Jeffery "Jeff" Eliot<p> 


End file.
